CLINICAL STUDIES: Epidermoid carcinoma of the head and neck region; bronchogenic carcinoma; Hodgkin's disease and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas; GI malignancies including stomach, pancreas and large bowel; malignant melanoma; mycosis fungoides; breast carcinoma; and cervical and uterine carcinoma. LABORATORY PROJECTS: Determination of time-dose relationships for tumor cure and normal tissue reactions in animal systems; cell kinetic studies of mammalian tumors; late recurrences following radiation therapy in animal tumors; mechanisms of reoxygenation in mammalian tumors; radiation sensitivity of vascular endothelium; use of radiation sensitizing & protecting agents to improve therapeutic ratio; physiological and host defense mechanisms influencing tumor response; immune response to tumors and animal systems; radiation effects on the hematopoietic system; radiation sensitivity of cultured human cells; pharmacological development of new radiation modifying agents; mathematical models and data analysis in experimental and clinical radiation therapy; effects of fractionated X-irradiation on rat normal tissues and sarcoma; effects of hyperthermia on the radiosensitivity of the EMT6 mouse mammary tumor; tests of toxicity and sensitizing ability of new and known hypoxic radiosensitizers; construction and characterization of hybrid plasmids carrying DNA repair genes; analysis of E. coli mutants for prophage induction abnormal cell division, DNA repair and mutagenesis; analysis of bacterial functions needed for recombination in E. coli; interaction between damage and undamaged homologous DNA molecules in an in vitro recombinational repair system; association of herpes simplex DNA with host cell DNA in biochemically transformed cells using nucleic acid hybridization and restriction endonucleases to test for linkage of viral and host sequences; effects of transverse magnetic field upon dose distributions of high energy electron; measurements of neutron spectra from Sagittaire Linac; effects of ultra-high dose-rate irradiation on Chinese hamster cells; measurements of X-ray spectral quality in a 4 MeV X-ray dose distribution; the stimulatory signals and feed-back mechanisms regulating the hematopoietic response to protracted whole body or part body irradiation; search for a suitable autochthonous mouse lymphoma to test for differential effects of protracted irradiation or drug a (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)